thebladesofoblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Waterkunai1
Hi, welcome to The Blades of Oblivion Clan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Waterkunai1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stelercus (Talk) 00:34, 12 August 2009 Your sig Your sig is ready! Take a look at it and see if you liked it! http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png RimalukoTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Clan News: 8-22-09 Dear Clansman of the Blades of Oblivion. We are sorry for the lack of events. Many things have come up in the lives of clan administration causing us to cancel many events. Our race and tournament events are being put off for the time being. Jack Spiral1 will be hosting a members only event soon, therefore, all f2p members will get 200 eyes and confiscation for the lack of events. Members, with an upcoming event, will get 100. Eyes can be gambled with other users over duels or saved up for staff upgrades (clansman with 1000 eyes will get to use a water staff, representing sapphire, 2000 is earth, then fire, then air following that pattern.) Now for some clan news. ~ Please post anything you may need in Bruxacosmicas request to be ranked up. ~Bruxacosmica has been named Clan Champion. Anyone able to defeat him in combat will get the coveted red gloves of the champion that can be worn as part of the uniform. ~We would like to thank Quarenon for creating the newsletter QBot. Please speak to Quarenon if you have any questions about the bot or speak to me if there is anything you would like to see in next weeks letter. This newsletter system will be sent to remind users of events, send news, and perhaps even some entertainment. If there is anything you would like to put in the newsletter, please post it on my my talk ~Stelercus This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Your QM page for some reason, I am unable to upload pictures of all the items you need to sell. seeing as how this page is for you, you can write it and upload the pictures. grab all the item pictures you need to sell off the runescape wiki, then upload it to this wiki. you can upload mulitple pictures at special:MultipleUpload. and make your page at Quarter Mastery. I would like you to sell * Lobsters * All Elemental runes * Death runes * Law Runes * Anti-poison * Str Potion we do not have any archers other than you, so no need to sell those. Make sure to make it clear on the page that you only sell items and certan times, that you do not sell uniforms, that items are sold, not given, and that you are welcome to sell items to the store. if you are able to carry more items, do so. Crossword Puzzle http://img190.imageshack.us/img190/923/greenshot20090825095741.png I made you all a crossword puzzle, with the lack of events. hope it is big enough that you can see it, I am not sure. ~Stelercus. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Race Across Runescape Hello, Clansman of the Blades of Oblivion clan! For our first event, that I hope we can hold Saturday, we are going to go forward with our Race across Runescape event. We will start in the Mind Temple at 1:00 PM EST in world 29. I also require that you all be in the clan chat “TheBladesof0.” The clan chat account will be there to give out uniforms to those that do not have it. After that is done, we will move to the cabbage port cabbage patch. You will be given racing boots, No-Item Checkers, and are asked to wear a voting hat of red or blue. You will be told what color you are to wear at the event. Those with Blue hats will join my clan chat, while the red team will join that of Jack Spiral1. Your team leaders will instruct you from there. After the race, we will all move to the combat portion of the event. We will all be fighting Brux to the death. Anyone able to kill him in combat will get the coveted red gloves for the uniform and the Clan Champion award. If anyone is unable to make it, state so on this events thread. Hope to see you all there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 00:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 00:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Reminder: Race Across Runescape Keep in mind that this event is today, Saturday August 29th, at 1:00 PM EST. All information about it is in the previos message. We will be starting in Falador, world 29. the rest of the details will be explaned there if you did not already know http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 14:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Clan Wars! Hello again everyone, We are going to clan wars this Saturday. The time will be the same, 1:00 PM EST. I also hope that Enigma can have a series of awards ready that you can earn at the event. World 158, if that is the clan wars world. All other info is in the forum on the front page. Water, make sure that you have all of your Quarter stuff with you. I see you have 2000 lobbies already… keep your Quarter Mastery page updated. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 20:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 20:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Clan Wars Reminder. Remember that we have clan wars today at 1:00 PM EST! same time of day as the last event. We will be useing '''World 50 and the clan chat will be open to guests. Water, make sure that you have all your QM stuff. Hope to see you all there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 12:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 12:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. RE: ... 12:00 PM for you. thats in 3 hours. Art Contest The Blades of Oblivion is holding the very first art contest! Visit Forum:Art Contest for more info. 00:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, The art contest will consist of bolth drawn and written art. Try and keep the theme RS related. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 09:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Anyone want to do my Homework? Lol. I am not actually talking about real homework. For an interview on the RSWP, I need these images to be written down in a text format I can copy and paste. If you’re willing to take this task, see me on my talk page. Such a task will take up to an hour to do and will reward you with two blades and 200 more septums. We will be holding a fun orb tourney in the near future where you can gamble your Septums, so I encourage you take me up on this opportunity while you can. Thank you. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 20:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC). Clan Wars and Trivia (11/14/09) We will be having an event at the said date. See the link above for details. We will be handing out one award, the Warlord Award! Note that clan wars will go on if a leader does not attend, but that trivia will not take place if Stelercus is not there with the questions. 22:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC). Wilderness Event Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list Check the Event's forum for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC). Wilderness Event This message is being sent a second time as a reminder. Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *Any Runes *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list *axes *anything used for smithing Check the Forum:Wilderness Event (1/9/10) for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC). Red Rev Run Sorry for the lack of events, anywho I am hosting an event on Saturday. We will meet in Edge bank and race with only 3 items across the wilderness, the winner will win a secret prize. The event will start at 1 pm Mountain time. Cheers, Jack This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC).